DeathAvenger
by DeathAvenger3
Summary: Blah Blah Blah
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgments

Luna: You were my friend, my confident, my one person I would do anything for. I know you would want me to be strong but...I just can't move on without one final goodbye... In this book, I will try to solidify all of the passion, love, strength, and values you taught me...Let this be my final goodbye to you. I love you Rachel, there will always be a spot for you in my heart. Dont ever forget how life will keep things frustrating, but that only makes every choice we make even more special. This is the hardest, most frustrating thing I've ever done, so this rightfully goes to you. Keep tanking on Love.

Koundie: I cant even begin to describe how much pleasure meeting you has brought me. Im excited to have you here in my life, and I hope you stay for the long term. Without you, im sure I would have a lot more lonely nights eating ice cream and watching reruns of _Pregnant Teens_. I really dont like those kind of shows. So save me, my Superman ^~^

DDK(DeathDudeKiller): Im pretty sure my clone knows what I wanna say, so I wont say it. Cause talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness isnt it?

Sincerely,

DeathAvenger~

Prologue

Beliefs waver, and mountains that have stood for hundreds of years could wither away in the blink of a eye. What are we here for? Do each and every one of us really ever have a lasting effect on this world? For all of the hopes and dreams we carry, just how many actually come true? Readers, things may seem hopeless at times, but when you're in a pit you cant seem to get out of...remember that there are people counting on you too. For every dream of yours that wavers, hope falls for everyone else as well. Dont let hope fall. Hope is the one thing that keeps us from falling into the evil and despair I wage war on. The War of Hearts, the war that will require each and every single one of us to pick up our feet, take a sword, and fight for a better tomorrow. For the ones who couldnt see it.

**Chapter One- It Begins.**

My name is Lief. Lief Wolfheartz. Its a strange name, but my mom tells me its a name passed down onto every male child in the family. Although, I wouldnt know if that was true or not, my dad left when I was around 5 years old. Im sixteen now. Of course theres always the chance that buying cigs takes around 11 years and hes almost back. Somehow I doubt that.

I grab the groceries my mom had told me to pick up from the local grocery and begin the long walk home when the first one hits me cheek. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _Soon, the streets are empty as people rush back inside their homes. We all know how the rain picks up here. It starts off a slow patter, the next a liquid monster that threatens to swallow anyone foolish enough to stay out. I walk faster, but night is already setting in. I feel a strange chill settle in my heart, one that has nothing to do with the cold rain. Tonight feels like a night where something unthinkable happens, something I wont like. I pull my jacket closer, trying to shake the bad feelings away. "Finally." Up ahead, I can already see the bright lights of my house shine.

I walk into the kitchen and I know immediately something is wrong. Its too quiet. The knives my mom usually leaves neatly placed on the cutting board are gone, as are the warm chocolate chip cookies she usually leaves for me whenever I got back from an errand. "Im home Mom...Mom?" I shake my head and walk ahead to the living room. Shes probably knocked out on the couch watching reruns of _I Love Lucy. "_Hey Mo-" THUD! I slip backwards, crashing down onto my back. "What the hell...huh?" I look at my hands and they're blood red. Blood...red..."Mom!" I stumble up and rush into the living room.

My face pales. If I had wanted to find her earlier, I got my wish all right. There she is, in the middle of the room. I know I wont ever forget her death, because this single image has been branded into my head searing hot. Her arms are tied above her head and the carpet is soaked with her blood. It looks like some kind of sick joke as she twirls around the living room fan. There are multiple stab wounds across her body, and blood still drips off occasionally. "N-no...no...NO!" I knock over lamps and oddly arranged furniture as I scramble up to knock loose the rope that held her so tightly. I somehow manage to loosen the ropes with my hands and we both fall as she crashes down on me. "Mom! You cant be...no...not you too...What the hell am I supposed to do now!" Her mouth opens and closes silently as is shes trying to say something but no words appear. That is until... "Lief." It was barely above a strained croak, but I can hear every little word to this day. "Lief...remember..._E Venge He Eath..." _Her mouth opens as if she wants to say something else, but her head falls to the side and then everything's silent. I sit there with her in my arms, the woman who just yesterday had fed me and asked about my day. Who teased me about the cute girls she would see at my school. I think back to what she had said. _E Venge He Eath. _That was the families motto. She never told me what language it came from, but I know it literately means "We Avenge The Death". I never really understood the meaning until now, but maybe now is the only time it ever really meant anything. We avenge the death. Shes dead. Someone did this to her. Maybe its time I got to avenging. I clench my fists and wipe away the never ending tears that stream down my face. "Once I find you bastard... I'll..." "You'll what?" a voice says from behind me. I twirl around and come face to face with the very one. He wears a long black trench-coat and dark as night pants with long chains attached to the sides. His shirt is almost nonexistent with the multiple claw marks and bloodied holes spread throughout. My mom died fighting.

"Ill tear you apart until you look more like what you are... A dickless bastard without a heart!" I snarl. I cant see it because hes wearing some sort of rag around his lower face, but I can tell he smirks at this. "Feisty! Your mom was like that too...Lets see how much fun I can squeeze out of you though, Chosen One." He grins and pulls back his coat until a long 3 foot blade appears. "Chosen One? What are you talking about?" I shout, oblivious to the obvious death threat. "Enough talking! You can talk all you want when you're dead." He cackles and lunges at me, pulling his sword out with a horizontal slash. The blade sinks through the couch as I barely duck down and tackle him to the ground. "Little rat!" He pulls his knees up and kicks me back into the table. My breathe is knocked out of me as he stands up and slowly walks to his sword. "Goodbye." he says with a emotionless face. He grabs his sword and thrusts it towards my midsection. Time seems to slow as the blade nears, but I cant seem to move my body at all to dodge this strike. It sinks into my stomach, and suddenly the room looks crimson red. _This is it huh...sorry guys. Im no avenger. _The images of all my friends, Luna, Koundie, Epic, and Fearl flash through my mind. We had all promised to last until the very end together. But the most haunting image of all is the image of my mom. I let them all down.

"Fuck...that..." I whisper... The man in black turns back towards me as he walked away from the scene. "What was that Runt?" He says with a grimace. "I said...FUCK THAT." Something in me rises, and soon im shining with a pale blue light. The room chills down, flakes of ice beginning to form throughout the living room. The mans mouth opens in surprise and suddenly he rushes over to me and pulls out his sword to really finish me off. "Die!" He shouts as he swings to behead me. I raise my hands up to cover my face. _Who was I kidding...maybe this is it._ I shut my eyes and hope the end is quick...CLANG! I open my eyes out in surprise and see a light blue broadsword about 4 feet long in my hands. The whole sword is encased in ice, and theres a keychain made of ice depicting a dog with three heads. The broadsword looks as if it should weigh a ton, but I easily wield it with one hand. The mans sword bounced away as soon as it had hit mine, and the man backstepped rapidly. His face is shocked and it takes him a moment to finally regain his composure. "You...you may live for now. We will see each other again." He turns as a black as death portal slowly swallows him up from behind. "No!" I rush forward and bring the sword over my head as I jump towards him. "Raaaaaahhhhh!" The sword hits air as the man disappears at the last second.

I stand there for a minute, letting my head clear. It doesnt really work, my head seems to throb louder and louder until finally I collapse onto the floor. The last thing I remember was hearing the door bust open and people shouting...A calm voice rises in-between all of the shouting though. "Hes alive. The war has started." And then everything blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

I snuggle into my pillow even more, the bed feels as if it was made of warm satin and comforting love. I could sleep here forever, if it wasnt for that pesky bright light above me. _Dont they know someones sleeping here?_Last nights events seem hazy to me, but none of it matters. I just want to sleep... "Cmon sleepyhead..."a small voice says from across the room. I immediately shoot up and there in the corner of the room is a skinny blonde who looks amazingly familiar. Shes wearing this long sleeved red and black plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that show off her long legs. "Huh...?" I manage to groan. My head suddenly starts pounding, and a sharp pain explodes in my stomach from sitting up too fast. My vision become blurry but I see the blonde rush over and try to check over me. "Hey!You have to be careful now...he really hurt you bad Lief." Her face looks worried and her brows are arched together like she wants to do something she cant.

I pause for a moment and look carefully through the blur. "Hey...you're...Luna!" Back when things were simpler, me, her and some other of my friends had made a pact together. No matter what would happen, we would stick together. I jump up and pull her close to me. My body groans in protest, but I dont mind. And then I finally take a good look around the room and realize I have no idea where I am. I look down at where my stomach burns and see a blotchy red spot through a body bandage. Thats where it all comes spinning back. Last night. Moms dead. Man in black...I must have squeezed harder than I realized because she gives a small squeak. I immediately let go. "Im sorry...but...last night...he...he..." The words dont seem to want to come out of my mouth, but she just looks at me and nods quietly as if she already knows. I look down for a while before asking where I am. "Im sorry, I cant tell you..." She looks down quietly.

Im about to hug her again when suddenly the door bursts open and a man walks in. His body is scarred and he walks with a slight limp. He wears a thin fitting grey muscle shirt that shows his six-pack easily. His pants are a light green tinge and baggy enough to be loose, but not enough to make him look like hes sagging. He stares at us two with a stern face before bursting out in loud laughs. "Haha! Am I interrupting you twos love session now?" Lunas face turns bright red and she takes a step back from me. "No, thats not it...But I still dont think he should do it now. Its too early, and hes hurt!" Luna protests to the man. He stops laughing and stares at her for a few seconds. "No. Even you know how people seem to get in touch with _that side _easier when they're close to deaths door." He pauses to look at me for a second and then replies "But im not devoid of sympathy. Let him meet the others, ready him up. We'll begin in a hour." He throws up his index and middle finger making the well known "Peace" sign as he walks out.

"What is he talking about? What happens in a hour?" I demand. Luna looks at me and bends her face down. "Dont...dont worry about it. Cmon, you should meet the rest of the gang." She walks out a wooden door on the other side of the room.

As the minutes pass by and I realize she wont be coming back anytime soon, I begin to look around. The room is actually pretty fascinating once you take a good look at it. There are what I assume to be photoshopped pictures of men fighting alongside huge animals, wielding a array of strange powers. What really points out to me is a picture of a man who looks like he was wielding the same sword as me. Hes sitting on top of a giant three headed wolf with fur as white as snow, and teeth that look like it could rip through anything. I stare fascinated, the man almost looks like- "Heeeeyyyy Lief!" I turn around and there they are in the doorway.

It surprises me how many people I know are here. Theres Koundie, the cheery girl who seems to always know just how to tease you. Fearl, a very smooth man who can keep you blushing with his dark curly hair and lack of clothing to cover a well built body. And of course Luna, the reserved girl whos the most caring person I know, going to the point where she would do almost everything to make her friends happy. The man from earlier is there as well, he introduces himself as "DDK".

Im about to burst out with questions when DDK cuts me off. "I know you're probably filled with questions, but no information can be told until after the exam. You'll just have to wait. Excuse me" He brushes past the others and walks out again. From a tiny glimpse when he opened the door, I can see a bright village filled with beautiful scenery and smiling families. I crane my head to see more, but DDK closes the door behind him.

The others sit down on the bed beside me, staring at me to make the first move. "What?" I snap at them. Fearl is the first one to make a comment, "Well, you're the one who doesnt know anything here. Its like we're back in school, jeez. Try asking something." I sit down beside Koundie and look back on the recent events. _What do I really want to know? What do I even need to know? My moms dead, im some kind of weird freak who can pull weapons out of nowhere. Just...what am I? _I go on for a couple of minutes until Koundie licks my cheek and wakes me back to the real world. Fearl raises a eyebrow at me, giving him a oddly similar impression of _The Rock_ from those wrestling shows I used to watch when I was younger. I clear my throat and start off slowly... "What I really want to know is...why are we all here? Where is here anyway?" A deafening silence suddenly engulfs the room, and everybody looks away. "Ahem... sorry. Its been a while since I've had a proper drink in the hellhole." Fearl stares his dark brown eyes into mine, "You're here because, if we're being perfectly to the point, we need you. Since around 11 years ago, we've received indication that you are the one who has the power to end a war thats been going on for generations upon generations." "Eleven years ago!? All of you...just how long have all of you pretended to be my friends huh!?" I clench the bed-sheets in my hand. "I...I dont know who the hell any of you guys are anymore. Im getting out of here." I rise to stand up, but a blur of plaid blocks my way. "Wait! Please...just wait please! We are your friends Lief, you have no idea how hard it was to keep all of this from you. I wont ever forget the times we had...You just have to trust us when we say things will make more sense soon."

Luna gives a small smile, but everyone can tell its a little forced. "So umm... how was everybody's day?" Fearl starts off, explaining how he just got this new dog, named it Laury. Koundie gushes about her new boyfriend, Jacob Twigs. His last name fits apparently, because he looks like he could fit inside a glass jar from the pictures she shows us. "Im doing just peachy, got kidnapped right after my mom died. Fun fun." I manage to mumble before laying back on the bed. This brings everyone back down until finally Fearl steps up to me and shoves his face in front of mine. "Hey. Big whoop. We've all lost someone. But if you dont get over it in about 5 seconds, you're gonna be hurting more than a virgin on her honeymoon. The exam is no-" Fearl stops talking as the door slams open. DDT steps inside and practically drags me outside. Everyone looks down, but Fearl manages to shout out one last thing that I can pick out. "Magic is no joke Lief, you just gotta remember-" Im dragged outside and someone puts a backpack over my head before I can hear the rest.

"Mmmph~ Mmmm! " I kick back and forth as they drag me to lord knows where. After what seems to be about 9999 hours,(Its over nine-thousaaaannndddd!) they finally take off the bag. At first, all I can see is a field of white, but as my eyes adjust, the view is unbelieveable. The place looks like a perfect circle filled with blooming, colorful flowers, except that the flowers are weapons formed into the strangest shapes and colors. The weapons are shoved into the ground, making it look a little like an old battlefield if you take a good second look. There are people all around us, some cheering us on with a crazy fervor. DDT stands directly across from me with a sniper rifle planted in his arms. "This is your exam. We need to find out what kind of information we can give you about our cause through your fighting rank. I will be your weapons examiner." I look at him in disbelief, "This is stupid! Im not gonna fight for your damn entertainment!" He gives a cold smile. "You dont have a choice kid. 1...2..." I stare at him for a moment, wondering just how far he would go with this. "Fine! You want a damn fight. I'll give you the time of your life!"

I rush ahead, picking a random crossbow off the ground. Im about to aim it when DDT places a shot directly on it and blows it away from me. "Nuh uhh...not that one." he says with a empty face. _Not that one? What, does he want a damn gun competition then? _I decide to give the idea a try and backstep until I find what im looking for. There on the ground is a shiny m40 sniper rifle ripe for picking. I pick up the gun, but from the sidelines I notice all of my friends here. Luna smiles at my choice, but slowly shakes her head. Then, I notice it for the first time. They all have their own weapons. Fearl is twirling a long brown bat in his fingers, and Koundie is standing on top a huge black double bitted axe thats planted in the ground. Luna carries a spotless looking Barrette .50 on her back. Then it hits me. _Not that one. Not a crossbow, not a sniper...maybe its something only I can use. _Fearls words come back to me, _"Magic is no joke Lief, you just gotta remember-" Remember what? _And then I do remember. I smile, thanks Fearl.

I rush up to DDK, forgetting about all the other weapons. DDK sits there in shock now, im sure nobody has ever tried to rush him weaponless while he still had his sniper in tow. His eyebrows crash together and a hint of a frown dances upon his lips, but he quickly gets over it and aims a shot for my kneecap. _Now or never huh..._I think back to what DDK had said earlier to Luna about the exams. _"You know how people seem to get closer to that side when they're on death's door." _I realizethey've given me everything I need to pass this exam. Without hesitating, I rip open the body bandage and let the blood flow out from me. I hold my hands out and grasp an invisible sword that materializes just in time to block the bullet. I hear DDK mutter a curse under his breathe, but before he can ready another shot I take the last few steps it takes to reach him and place my sword at his throat. "Game. Over." I shake my head to clear a few strands of hair that fall over my eyes and give a small smile to the crowd gathered around me. They go wild, people beginning to whoop and wave their own weapons around. Cries begin to rise up out of the crowd. "With guts like that, they dont stand a chance!" "This kids a natural!" "The Chaos's dont stand a-" Before the man can finish his sentence, a guard bumps his shoulder and gives him a silencing stare. The man cowers down and the crowd goes back to whooping.

I stand there for a while before I collapse down to the floor, blood still pouring out. I have a view of DDK's shoes before they slowly fade away and everything blacks out.

I wake up back inside the cabin I was located in before. The only person inside besides me was DDK, who was leaning back on a chair with his legs crossed. "Games over. Now whats the deal with all of this huh?" I shout. He smiles and lays back. "Not just yet grasshopper. I was only your weapons examiner, you still have to take Isa's test." A guard appears with the backpack again, but DDK shoos away the bag. "Its pointless, he'll need all the oxygen he can get to his brain anyway for Isa's test." At this, he turns and walks out as if this whole process was no longer relevant to him. The guard leads me outside of the cabin. I stop and take my first real look at where im staying. In front of me is a huge fountain with a statue of a man with a broadsword. He wears a long flowing cape with a hood covering most of his face. The houses around me are ordinary, everyday houses. Smoke blows from most of the chimneys, and small sprouts of grass that sticks out from the cracks in the brick floor gives a feeling of a everyday neighborhoods lawn. People are walking in the streets, most of them carrying small daggers on their waist or a bow on their back. They all have rough faces, even the few children running around. I look up towards the sky and notice that its extremely early in the morning, the sun barely coming up. I must have slept for at least a day. The guard drags me off along a path where huge looming trees begin to form up around us.

"So...you into the Lakers?" I smile and try to make small talk as the guard leads me further and further into what seemed like a forest, but only silence comes from him. We walk for what must have been at least 30 minutes before finally the guard grabs my shoulder and stops us. We're far into the woods by now, and the sunlight is all but blocked out as branches eat away at the sunlight trying to reach down. "Isa should be here soon. She'll escort you back once the exam is done." He takes a step towards the way we came, but then turns around. "Oh and...im a Spurs fan. Good luck mate." He smiles at me and disappears behind a tree. I sit down, waiting for the next great examiner.

One...five...ten minutes pass. "Jesus...they drag me here and now they wont even show up for their own shit." I grumble. "Who says I havnt showed up yet?" a voice whispers into my ear. I jump up and look behind me. I was in no way prepared for what I saw. She was almost like DDK's counterpart, her body was smooth without a inch of bruises or scars anywhere to be seen. She wore a short skirt with a long sleeved button up. Her hair billowed behind her in long brown waves, the longest part reaching down to her back. She was almost like one of those innocent shy high school girls, until you got a good look in her eyes. They were a emerald green, shimmering with past pain, but still shimmering all the same. They were fighting eyes, ones that could stare down a army and not blink.

"Hello there darling, my name is Isabella. You can call me Isa though. I hear you're the talk of the town after the...incident. Im so sorry to hear about your mother, but we're all meant to go on sooner or later, ya know..." She gives a weak smile before jumping on a tree stump and exclaiming "But let us forget these dreary memories! For that is all they are now, memories. Lets get started shall we?" She reaches inside a tree hollow beside her and pulls out a long bow with small inscriptions written across the wood along with a quiver of arrows. Her once joyous face suddenly becomes blank as she draws a arrow back.

"Fulmine, pierce." Her eyes arch together as she lets the arrow fly. The arrow passes me easily and disappears into the darkness of the trees. I look back confused, sure that she wouldnt miss a shot like that. Im about to turn around when I hear a distant whistling sound grow louder. Shhhhhh...SHWIP! The arrow whistles out of the darkness and slams into my chest. My vision blurs as my eyes start watering, it felt as if someone had taken a part of my chest and replaced it with this wooden arrow. She stands about 20 feet away watching me. "You didnt tell me there were others shooting too..." I manage to whisper. She looks at me impassively as she says "We are alone silly." She throws up a arrow high into the leaves and a moment later it crashes down towards my head. Instinctively I hold up my hands and close my eyes as the torpedo speeds towards me. A second passes by, but nothing happens. I look up and unbelievably the arrow is circling me, seemingly floating in midair. My mouth drops open. "How...are you doing that?" She gives a hint of a smile as she says "I think Fearl gave you a little hint on this one? Magic is no joke, you just gotta remember why we have to use it. What makes you wake up in the morning to another day in the same old world, what makes you take those steps forward when you feel your body cant take anymore? The world has forgotten what life is all about. We are the last. The last who remember." I stare at her for a moment before looking down at my body. My shirt is in ragged strips now, and the arrow sticks out of my chest like a giant, painful, splinter. Strangely, only a row of stitches remain as the only evidence that I was ever stabbed just a few days ago. They must have patched it up while I was knocked out.

_Just...why am I bothering with any of this anyway? Why am I going along with their games? Im pretty much a prisoner here...and yet I felt a sense of pride meeting these people. Fighting, and knowing that I can do something here. Maybe...maybe prisoners of chance have a duty as well._ I shake my head vigorously and fix my eyes straight across from me. Isa readies another shot, almost as if she can sense something is different now. I hold out my hand and instinctively grasp the ice cold blade that appears. I notice its getting easier now, the blade comes as If it was more like a long lost part of me being reunited instead of a new friend just met. Isa smiles and says, "You're getting better at that? It does come a little easier in time." I take a step forward when she lets off the arrow. It goes whistling past my face as I duck. Arrow after arrow she lets fly as I somehow manage to dodge all of them. Im almost to her, only seven feet stand between us when she nocks 5 arrows at one time and fires them at once. Shwip! The first one rips through my sleeve. Shwip! The second one catches me on the other arm. The momentum from just the first two sends me slamming back into a tree a couple yards behind me. ShwipShwipShwip! The next two shots pin my legs to the tree, while the third one lands ominously above my head, a single strand of hair being held down. She gives a evil smile as she slowly walks towards me. "Did you forget where you are...? Im not your weapons examiner, its not going to be that easy im afraid...this is your magic test." I frown. "I cant do magic. I dont know how you controlled those arrows, and im certainly no witch or anything."

"Of course you're not a witch! They dont exist silly. This is _real _magic. If you dont believe you can, you wont be able to. There are actually humans who live their whole life who would be able to learn how, but they dont believe." I look down, "And why couldnt I be like them huh? What makes me so special!?" Im shouting now, my entire body shaking from the sudden pain coursing through my body. " She comes close and rests her head on my shoulder. "Because. This...this gift. It comes with a price. All of us here...we've all been through something. We didnt choose this life, just like you. When we're in a situation that forces us to step up to something we've never had to step up to before, thats when our powers surface." She raises her head from my shoulder and stares at me directly in my eyes. "You passed. Welcome in." She walks away, leaving me stuck. "Wait! We're...we're not finished here." She raises her eyebrow, but turns around regardless. "You have some guts kid. But no, I dont have time to be teaching you everything right now. You'll find out sooner or later during your stay."

I grab the arrows pinning my legs down and toss them to the side. "I said, we're not done damn it!" Instinctively, I raise my sword above my head ready to charge when suddenly the sword feels different. It was almost..._heavier? _Not like it suddenly weighed more but...like there was something else besides the sword that was growing in my hands. I try to take a step forward, but the sword feels like too much for me and I'm forced to swing down. Out of nowhere a huge pale blue blade of ice comes crashing away from my sword straight towards where I had swung, right at Isa. She looks shocked for a moment, but easily sidesteps and fires a stream of arrows right back at me. Suddenly its a all out ranged fight. _Whoosh whoosh! _A solid stream of arrows fly by me but every time I felt like I couldnt get out of a shot, I sent a blade of ice blowing away any nearby arrows. Foot by foot, I get closer but fatigue starts setting in. _Gotta finish this soon...I wonder if I can... _Suddenly I stop and send a wave of ice giving me some space. "Here goes nothing..." I push my hand outwards and focus solely on her. I close my eyes and an image of her frozen in ice is pressed into my mind, thats all I focus on. "Cmon..."

When I open my eyes im shocked. The entire surrounding trees have frozen over and Isa is in a block of ice spreading three feet all around her. I look at her for a minute before collapsing down, my body refusing to move even a inch anymore. I manage to roll myself over so my face is looking towards the sky when I notice something crazy. **Every arrow she shot was floating right behind me.** She had been playing me this whole time...I never had a chance. The arrows hover lazily above me before speeding away and crashing into the ice. In a matter of seconds, Isa is free. "Tsk, tsk...so reckless." She walks towards me and puts her hand on my head. "But dont worry, next time you see me, I'll be on your side." She smiles and ruffles my hair. I smile, the first one I've smiled since _her _death. _I see a light at the end of this tunnel..._ and then everything blacks out once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter Fearl**

"You guys were way too hard on him. Look at the poor kid."

"Im not the one that shot a arrow through him."

"Well-I-Uh...shush you! Look, hes waking up now because of you."

"Hmph. I'll be leaving now. Be sure to give him a proper tour will ya?"

I groan loudly, it feels like someone replaced the inside of my skull with a heart that wont stop pounding. I open my eyes and squint to see the blurry silhouette of a woman slowly stroking my hair from above me. "How are you feeling kiddo? We were worried you might sleep up until the next year at the rate you're going." I pull myself up from what feels like a hospital bed. "Ugh...mom? You wouldnt believe the dream I just had...There were these weird people and-"

"And weapons that came out of nowhere? Magic and stories of wars of ye' olden age?"

I quickly squeeze my eyes and focus on the woman in front of me. Gradually, a young woman with tangles of light brown hair begins to focus ahead of me. I let out a defeated sigh. "Hey...Lisa."

"Its Isa Mr, I-S-and a big ol' A. I'll let it go just this once though, okay? But since you're awake enough to be messing names up, I think it's time you got a look around our headquarters. We're not all about barbarian fights you know." Isa wraps her arm around mine, and helps me up. I take a good look around me. Instead of the usual smooth wood of the cabin they normally shove me in, spotless white walls and rows of one person beds surround me. "This is the infirmary...we usually take people who are injured here for medical attention" Isa explains to me. I pull my ragged shirt up and marvel at the lack of scars. "How the... never-mind, I dont see why Im shocked at anything anymore at this point. Thank you, Isa..."

"Why dont you say thank you to your lovely nurse, hmm? I didnt do anything." Isa gestures her head to the blonde figure sleeping in the very corner of the room. I reach out to touch the person, when their head burst's up and stares at me groggily. "Lief...? Oh my god, Im so...glad...you're oka-..." The words fade out as Lunas head falls down on my arm and a soft mumble drifts from her mouth. I shake my head. "Heh... crazy girl." I slowly let her head back down onto the chair and grab a nearby blanket to cover her with. I turn back to Isa, "Cmon. She can sleep here while you tell me whats going on." Isa smirks at me. "You two are so cute! You can be nice when you really want to huh, Lief?" Instantly my cheeks grow a rosy red. "W-Wh-Whatever! Cmon!" I walk out the door and into the bright sunlight awaiting me, Isas laugh echoing out behind me in the infirmary.

Isa gives off a small giggle. "Heh...what a punk. Yet despite his attitude problems...hes handled the situation pretty nicely. His father would be proud of him. _E Venge he eath _huh...? This should be quite fun..." Isa opens the door, and rushes to meet back up with Lief.

"You left me behind meanie!"

"Arnt you supposed to be showing me around? You're the one slacking."

"All right, all right. Dont get your panties in a twist, jeez. Well, our first stop is actually right over here!"

Ahead of us, a cheery ice cream shop had been set down. Colorful red and white umbrellas shade glass tables, but the place seemed deserted despite the blazing heat of summer weather. I frowned, "Where is everybody? Is the ice cream here that bad?" "Hmm? Of course not. Everybody's inside, probably because of _that _rascal. Cmon, lets go in." A high pitched _ding-ding-ding _sounded from the shop as we walked in. Instantly, a bombard of shireks and cries fill my ears. A loud sigh escapes from Isa's mouth. "Every building in this village is completely soundproof. I've had my fair share of trouble wondering if I should come in this place with my hands on my ears or not. Lets grab something to snack on before we head out to see the rest of the village." The both of us settle behind a massive line of girls who look to be around my age. My ears perk as a deep voice at the very front of the line speaks. "One cookie dough ice cream please." _  
_

_Hey, I know that voice!_

From behind the hoard of giggling girls, a tall man clad in just plaid boxers manages to squeeze his way out. "Jeeeeeeee-sus. Lemme alone, will ya? Huh? Well look'ee here, its Lief! Whats up man? Sorry kind ladies, I gotta go have a chat with my friend here, ya see?" A loud sigh emanates as one from the group of girls, and business seems to run as normal throughout the shop. I smile, "You still havnt changed much at all have you Fearl? Are those new boxers though?" "You noticed! I swear, everyone around here only manages to look at whats beneath the boxers. Lets go over here, this is my usual table." Fearl leads us over to a nearby table in the corner. Fearl leans back into his seat as the rest of us grab nearby chairs.

"Is something wrong Isa? You're awfully red."

"Well, I-uh...um...dammit Fearl! Yo-you dont have to be leaning like that! Ugh...I'll be waiting outside Lief."

I grin at Fearl. Ever since middle school, he's always been popular with the ladies. Blessed with deep brown eyes and a body heavily toned from long afternoons of baseball, Fearl never had a problem with the ladies. Despite the gaggle of girls lined up just to catch a glimpse, a chance to talk with this dark wonder, Fearl only ever had his eyes set on one woman. It was sophomore year. Koundie, Luna, Fearl and I were all chilling around at the library when Fearl notices a group of "popular" girls harassing a quiet brunette at a nearby table.

"Oh-em-gee, that sweater was so two-thousand and uh, neverrrr." Glasses clatter on the ground.

"Look at you. You probably think you're better than us because you're smart. Well you know what you little bitch!?" A forehead smacks against the table.

"Oh dear honey. You wont ever get a boyfriend looking like _that _shit of a mess. Hah, I bet you're still a virgin, you loser!" Tears begin to splatter on her shorts.

At this point, Fearl is struggling to hold his rage in. His hands clench, his entire body is shaking. Suddenly, Fearl jumps up and sends the table crashing to the ground. "Why...why dont you bitches just get the hell out of here huh!? I've had enough!" He grabs the girls hand and together the two run away, away from all the chaos and the words and the pain. From that moment on, fireworks had been set. The two were inseparable, and were often seen whisking away to be alone. Then, one day it all changed. It started off like any other day, Fearl and the rest of us had just arrived at school when we see her. Shes in the middle of the hallway, her clothes shredded into tattered pieces across the floor. The entire school is filled with laughter, camera flashes, pointed fingers, cold whispers. The entire school, except for one broken down girl and the only friend she would ever know. Despite all the consoling Fearl gave, it was later found that the girl overdosed on pills that night. From that moment on, Fearl gave a oath. Never again, never would he ever cover himself with clothes, clothes were the ones who killer her. Clothes were the reason she had given up on the on hope she held that she might one day be accepted.

"Hey, you still with us on this planet superman?" I look up and find Fearl is staring at me concerned. "Yeah...Im okay. Just thinking of old times."

"Old times huh...? I guess you mean _that _time...Hey. Just so you know man, I wasnt recruited until just after the incident. Thats when I...found myself. I never pretended to be your friend Lief."

"I...know. I just... I guess I really dont know. Its hard to imagine that just a couple days ago, I was getting groceries for dinner. Whatever happened to everything? We're supposed to just be high school seniors, ready to burst out into the real world, ready to take on anything. Whatever happened to college, girls, our summer vacation? I wish things were like what they were before. Before, when things were simpler..."

Fearl eyes me hard. "Is that what you think? College? The real world? Is that what you think is important in life? Let me show you something." Fearl grabs my arm and drags me out a door at the back of the store.

"He-hey! What about Isa?"

"She can wait. Somebody has to show you what exactly we're fighting for." Fearl continues to drag me until we reach the very outskirts of the village. "Where exactly are you taking me Fear- huh?"


	4. Char Profs

Character Profiles(Descriptions Ommitted until story progresses)

Fearl:

Weapon:Bat "Maury"

Personality: A very smooth young man, he likes to keep things upbeat with jokes and teases for all.

Description: ?

Familiar: Dog

Elements:Air

Side:Neutral

Physical: Well build with dark curly hair that rests on top of a friendly face. Seems to enjoy wearing only boxers.

Koundie:

Weapon: Double Bitted Axe "Trisscar"

Personality: A interesting girl who doesnt mind putting herself out on a limb to get some fun out of life.

Description: ?

Familiar: Squirrel

Element: Air

Side: Good

Physical: She stands out from the typical girly clothing type in loose basketball shorts and a plain tank top. Although it has been known for her to leak a tiny shot of polka dotted panties from time to time.

Luna:

Weapon: Barrett .50

Personality: A shy caring girl, she has a habit of putting others before herself.

Description: ?

Familiar: Snow leopard

Element: Air

Side: Good

Physical: A reserved blonde who managed to pull off plaid with soft hazel eyes.

DDK(DeathDudeKiller)

Weapon:Sniper Rifle "God Up for Any Kirby"

Personality Traits: As an ex-sniper, he is used to a strict order of things. Although he may not be the nicest person around, he will do whatever it takes to get his friends and the mission through.

Description: ?

Familiar: Wolf

Element: Pyro

Side: Neutral

Physical: He is easily remembered with a body etched with scars and a white mohawk that stands out from beneath the crowd. He holds a interesting combination of a green left eye, and a blue right eye.

Isabella:

Weapon: Bow "Fulmine"

Personality: Is very reassuring and brave, although some say theres a hidden side to her...

Description: ?

Familiar: The Owl (Who can spin his head a mofo'ing 360 degrees. Ack! D:)  
Elements: Weapons

Side:Good

Physical: Few can do anything but stare in awe at the woman who travels around in a skirt and stuff. She has piercing green eyes that peer beneath a long tangle of light brown hair.

Sitara H-K(Heart-Killer!)

Weapon: Crescent Switchblades "Breadsticks?"

Personality: Quiet and deadly. Very little is known about this slender woman, but she has been known to ease up after a good meal of marmalade and peanut butter sandwhiches.

Description: ?

Familiar: Raven

Element: ?

Side: Prone to change. Sticks with Lief.

Physical: A cloak of black surrounds this slender beauty. With piercing black eyes, long tussles of black as night hair, only her rainbow checkered converses show any sign of a past that once held smiles.


End file.
